


Tony Stark: Back and Forth

by thenightetc



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fanvids, Gen, Make Way For Tomorrow Today, Villain Tony Stark, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villain au fanvid I made for Tony Stark.  The worst part is it really wouldn’t take much to reinterpret him this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark: Back and Forth

The main song is “Back and Forth”, by Doctor Steel, and the song in the intro part is “Make Way For Tomorrow Today”, by John Debney and Richard Sherman, from the Iron Man 2 soundtrack. Clips are from all three Iron Man movies.


End file.
